Primero muerto
by Merriel
Summary: Muerto... prefiero verte muerto a que verte con él... Rei Una historia donde el Amor... te convierte en aquello que tu amado odiará más que todo


PRIMERO MUERTO

**PRIMERO MUERTO**

Fue una tarde cualquiera, yo no quise hacerlo... él fue quien comenzó todo, ¡FUE ÉL!

Ahora mírenme, estoy huyendo como un perro, como un vulgar ladrón que corre para salvar su pellejo.

Todo esto fue tú culpa... Rei

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Rei Kon, él y yo siempre fuimos los mejores amigos... y algo más, si, era el destino, él y yo debíamos ser algo más que mejores amigos, fuimos a la escuela juntos, luego al colegio, somos vecinos desde que tenemos memoria y todo era perfecto... hasta que llegó él.

Un día cualquiera, viniste a mi casa para irnos al colegio juntos como siempre, yo salí presuroso y pidiendo disculpas por haberme quedado dormido, como acostumbro

- no importa, vámonos- dijiste y nos pusimos en marcha

En el camino hablamos de muchas cosas, de la tarea, de las películas de cine que nos gustaría ver; de lo que siempre queremos hacer, pero a mi no me importa ¿sabes? solo me importa estar contigo y verte sonreír porque me encanta tu sonrisa, siempre me ha gustado

- por favor alumnos, siéntense, tengo un aviso que darles- esas fueron las palabras del profesor antes de empezar la clase, cuanto odiaría esas palabras

Un chico nuevo, ese era el anuncio, según lo que dijo venía de Rusia, ¡je! gran cosa, cuando llegue un chico venido de Marte talvez me sorprenda, escuchamos la puerta abrirse y entro el susodicho, lo vi y era bastante delgado pero era atractivo, no voy a negarlo, se nota que es mas alto que yo y un poco más alto que Rei, de piel blanca la más blanca que he visto y algo que me llamó la atención, no solo a mi, sus ojos. Que color de ojos tan raro, se asemejan mucho a la roja sangre, tiene una mirada tan profunda que te quedarías hipnotizado por eso, voltee a verte Rei y lo que vi no me gustó nada; Rei, tenías la mirada fija en ese tipo, al parecer no perdía detalle, se quedó embobado

En el descanso iba a pedirte que fuéramos a los jardines o a la terraza para poder pasar el rato, pero cuando me di vuelta vi que te acercaste al chico nuevo y le dedicaste una sonrisa que solo yo tenía el derecho de ver, me enervé y decidí ir a ver que es lo que te hacía reír

- ah, Kai, él es mi mejor amigo Takao, Takao, él es Kai

- hola, un gusto- saludó

- lo mismo digo, Rei, si no salimos ahora nos perderemos el descanso- dije para alejarte de ese tipo, no me agradó en lo más mínimo desde que entró, ¿Kai? ¿Ese es un nombre acaso? debió decirlo en el momento en que se presentó pero yo no puse atención, estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento- ¿si Rei?

- esta bien Takao, Kai ¿quieres venir?- debo admitir que casi te estrangulo cuando dijiste eso, ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Invitar a un desconocido a que nos acompañe y quite nuestro momento juntos!

- ¿no es molestia?

- ¡claro que no! ¿Cierto Takao?

- no es molestia- ¿cómo que no era molestia?, si era y mucha pero ya nada pude hacer cuando vi a Rei tomarlo del brazo y hacerlo salir del aula, yo me quedé atrás, anonadado, Rei, ¿cómo te atreviste a tomarlo del brazo?

Ya a la hora de salida me apresuré en guardar mis cosas y te apuré a ti también, quería alejarte lo más rápido posible de ese presumido, no quería compartirte con nadie

- espera Takao, debemos esperar a Kai- dijiste mientras alistabas tus cosas- adivina, su casa esta camino a la mía, así que nos iremos los tres

- pero... ¡mira, él ya se va! así que no hay que molestarlo- pero no, tuviste que correr para darle alcance, yo salí para ver como dabas un tierno puchero al nuevo por haber faltado a su palabra, Rei, si no quiere acompañarnos déjalo, después de todo, parece que le gusta estar solo. 

- NADA DE PEROS, ERES NUEVO EN LA CIUDAD ¿VERDAD? ASI QUE TE ACOMPAÑARÉ, VÁMONOS TAKAO- gritaste mientras lo tomabas... ¡DE LA MANO! lo vi claramente, como si fuese cámara lenta a algo así, lo tomaste de la mano y saliste corriendo con él mientras me llamabas

- REI, ESPERA- grité mientras corría para darte alcance

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

- hasta mañana Takao, nos vemos

- hasta mañana

- hasta mañana Rei, prometo no quedarme dormido esta vez

- de acuerdo, vámonos Kai

Te vi alejándote de la puerta del dojo, acompañando a ese patán que resulta que vive a dos cuadras de tu casa, es que no lo puedo soportar, me hierve la sangre de tan solo verte con él y sonriendo a cada rato, ¿qué te pasa Rei? ¿Por qué ahora sonríes mas contento que nunca? ¿Por qué?

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Mi martirio no termino ahí, ahora, cada mañana al venir a recogerme, él te acompaña, al volver también mientras yo me quedo en la puerta viendo como ambos se van conversando y riendo de temas que yo muero por hablar contigo, mi paciencia se estaba agotando al ver a ambos siempre juntos.

- oye Takao, ¿podemos hablar?

- si, claro Rei, ¿sobre qué?

- aquí no, mejor en tu casa, a Kai le toca hoy la limpieza del salón así que nos iremos solo nosotros dos

- ¿no vas a esperarlo?- rogué para que me dijeras que no ya que siempre que le toca la limpieza lo esperas, claro que yo me quedo contigo para no dejarte solo con él, y cuando te toca a ti él y yo te esperamos

- no, le dije que teníamos un asunto que arreglar, así que nos iremos

- ya veo- mi corazón salto en ese mismo instante, no lo podía creer, ¿te estabas olvidando de él? Dios quiera que si, esa tarde te confesaría todo lo que siento por ti

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

- listo pequeños, si necesitan algo avísenme

- gracias abuelo

- gracias señor Kinomiya

Mi abuelo se retiró de mi habitación, dándome por fin la privacidad que tanto quería y contigo a mi lado, nada podía salir mal, al menos, eso creí

- y bien Rei, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

- pues... verás...

- ¿qué? Rei, no te escucho nada- noté como bajaste la mirada y estabas ¿sonrojado?, no daba crédito a mis ojos, verte así es tan lindo. Pero, algo me preocupa, ¿tiene que ver con el tal Kai acaso?

- Takao, he estado pensando seriamente en esto, hace mucho y quiero tu consejo- por fin hablaste aunque lo hiciste bajito, muy bajito

- dime Rei, lo que sea- dije con un nudo en mi garganta, sabía que era algo malo, malo para mi

- yo... estoy enamorado de Kai y... pienso declarármele

-- el mundo se me vino abajo

_"estoy enamorado de Kai"_

_"estoy enamorado de Kai"_

_"estoy enamorado de Kai"_

_"y... pienso declarármele"_

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi mente una y otra vez, no recuerdo que fue lo que dije en ese momento, tal vez grité o te apoye... no recuerdo que fue lo que hice con exactitud. Solo recuerdo la mitad de la conversación

-... lo haré mañana en la tarde, le pedí que me esperara en la terraza, como me toca la limpieza del aula podré hacerlo sin ninguna interrupción

- ¿Takao?

- ¿eh? 

- ¿me escuchaste?

- ah, si, si Rei; yo... no sé que decirte en este momento, pero... verás... yo...

- disculpen chicos- mi abuelo nos interrumpió- Rei, tienes una llamada telefónica

- gracias- te vi salir de la habitación, ¡maldición!, por que tiene que pasar esto, Rei, por favor no te declares, no lo hagas, no quiero que estés con ese idiota presumido; un momento, puede que él te rechace; si, lo hará, tiene que hacerlo; es un tonto y presumido, seguro te desechará y yo estaré ahí para darte consuelo

- Takao, mi madre llamó, necesita ayuda en el templo así que debo irme

- si Rei, mañana hablaremos

- gracias Takao, sin tu ayuda no sé que hubiese hecho, por eso eres mi mejor amigo- dijiste mientras sonreías

- de nada Rei, yo...- me quedé sin habla cuando de pronto me diste un abrazo, eres tan cálido que me hubiese gustado estar así para siempre

- gracias- dijiste antes de irte, te vi por mi ventana mientras corrías rumbo a tu casa

Esa noche lo decidí, no te vería con otro que no fuera yo... primero muerto

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

No puse la más mínima atención a la clase, estaba pendiente del reloj y de ti que no dejabas de mirar a ese presumido

Así sin más, la hora de salida llegó

- Takao, no necesitas quedarte si no lo deseas

- esta bien Rei, quiero ver como acaba esto

- ... esta bien, gracias- dijiste otra vez sonrojado, pensar que ese sonrojo es por él y no por mi me pone de mal humor

La hora llegó, pusiste todo a su lugar antes de dirigirte a la terraza, yo me quedé a una distancia prudente para ver que pasaba. Cuando abriste la puerta que daba paso a la terraza te quedaste quieto; eso es Rei, escapa y ven a mí

Mis ruegos fueron en vano cuando por fin pasaste y la puerta se cerró tras de ti

Pasaron tan solo unos minutos y a mi me parecieron horas, largas horas; no resistí más y me asomé a la ventana... mi alma murió en ese instante. Te vi abrazado a él y con el rostro sereno y tranquilo, eso quiere decir que... él te aceptó... ese tonto presumido te aceptó. Corrí, simplemente corrí escapando de esa cruel realidad.

Ahora estoy huyendo como un perro, como un vulgar ladrón que corre para salvar su pellejo.

Todo esto es tú culpa... Rei

Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, no quería saber nada, me tiré en mi cama y me puse a llorar, no es justo, no era justo; él es un completo extraño que llegó y me arrebató al ser que yo más amaba en el mundo... te odio Kai Hiwatari... te odio como idea no tienes

- MUCHACHO, REI AL TELÉFONO

- ¿q...qué?- corrí para contestar la llamada

- hola Takao ¿por qué te fuiste sin avisarme?

- ...perdón Rei, creo que lo mejor fue dejarlos solos- fingí- parece que todo salió como te lo esperabas ¿verdad?

- ...pues, casi

- ¿por qué? ¿Paso algo malo?

- resulta que el que se declaró fue Kai... y yo me quedé anonadado...

-

- luego le dije que yo también sentía lo mismo y que quería declararme también... jajajaja, no sabes lo feliz que estoy Takao, es maravilloso estar enamorado

- si Rei, lo es

- te pasa algo, te noto decaído

- no, no pasa nada, es solo que estoy cansado es todo

- ya veo, entonces no te molestaré más, descansa, nos vemos mañana

- nos vemos- colgué el teléfono y me retiré a mi habitación

No puedo creerlo, eres feliz con alguien a quien solo conoces de algunos meses, ¿qué acaso nuestra amistad de años no basta para ti? ¿Acaso el cariño que te tengo es tan poco?

Doy vueltas y vueltas, no lo comprendo, no dejaré que seas feliz al lado de alguien que no sea yo, primero muerto... si Rei... prefiero verte muerto a que verte feliz con un idiota como ese

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Esa mañana viniste con él, yo caminaba atrás mientras ustedes reían y charlaban de la película que fueron a ver, seguro que fue su cita.

Las horas pasaron en el colegio y yo repasaba una y otra vez lo que planeaba para ti Rei.

- Kai, yo llevaré los libros a la biblioteca

- está bien, pero no tardes

- jajaja, no, como crees

Te vi salir del aula con los libros, que estudiosos resultaron los dos. Te seguía a una distancia prudente, entraste a la biblioteca y colocaste los libros en su lugar, te esperé en el pasillo

- ah, hola Takao, pensé que ya te habías ido a casa

- no Rei, tengo que hablar contigo

- ¿sobre qué?

- Rei... tú eres muy importante para mi... yo... me he... enamorado de ti desde hace mucho...- por fin las dije, las palabras que debí haberte dicho hace ya mucho

-...Takao... yo...

- pero... ahora estas con otro y no tienes idea de como me mata eso Rei, NO TIENES IDEA

- yo no sabía nada Takao, tú eres mi mejor amigo, nada más... lo siento pero yo... no te correspondo

- ...lo sé, pero no puedo aceptarlo Rei... simplemente no puedo- comencé a acercarme a ti y vi como retrocedías, te tengo donde te quería Rei... justo donde las escaleras

- Takao, entiende, yo ya tomé una decisión... no puedo estar contigo...

- prefiero verte muerto a que estés con otro Rei

- ¿q... qué estas diciendo?

- te amo Rei... perdóname- cerré los ojos y corrí para empujarte, todo fue muy rápido, solo recuerdo haberte empujado y recuerdo tu grito 

Abrí los ojos de despacio al escuchar el golpe seco, caíste, entonces... ¿por qué lloras? ¿Por qué estas arrodillado? ¿Por qué miras hacia abajo?

- ...Kai... KAI- gritas, tú estas a mi lado, entonces ¿quién...; me aproximo a ver y ahí está el bicolor, tirado en el piso

Corres escaleras abajo para ver como está, el muy cretino, te empujó haciéndote a un lado y terminó cayendo

- KAI, RESPONDE KAI

- ...Rei- se escucha un murmullo, esta vivo, el muy desgraciado esta vivo, me comienzo a acercar para cerciorarme- ...es... estas bien

- Kai, no te preocupes, te pondrás bien- dices con lágrimas en tus ojos, yo veo, solo me limito a mirar ya que no sé como reaccionar. Te veo coger tu celular y marcar rápido, luego hablas... pero yo solo veo a Hiwatari en tus brazos, él me mira

- ...Takao... qui... quiérelo...

- ... ¿qué?- ¿de que me hablas Hiwatari? deberías odiarme porque fui yo quien te hizo esto

- quiérelo... con todas tus fuerzas... Rei...

- Kai, ya viene la ambulancia resiste por favor, te pondrás bien- dices con lágrimas de dolor

- Rei... él te quiere- me miran, ambos y yo sigo sin salir del shock- te quiere Rei... Takao, cuídalo por favor...

este sujeto, ama a Rei, EN VERDAD LO AMA Y YO ACABÉ CON SU VIDA Y CON LA FELICIDAD DE REI

- ... te amo Rei...- cierra sus ojos carmín y el silencio se apodera del lugar

- ¿Kai?... ¿KAI?... KAI, NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR... KAI... KAI

- ...lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba...- te veo Rei, llorar sin control mientras lo abrazas, mis piernas reaccionan y salgo corriendo del lugar... lo maté, asesiné a Kai Hiwatari... yo no quería hacerlo, EL EMPEZÓ TODO, YO SOLO... yo solo... quería ser la felicidad de Rei

Fue una tarde cualquiera, yo no quise hacerlo... él fue quien comenzó todo, ¡FUE ÉL!

Ahora mírenme, estoy huyendo como un perro, como un vulgar ladrón que corre para salvar su pellejo.

Todo esto fue tú culpa... Rei

Escuchó a las ambulancias ir al lugar, pronto la policía pedirá explicaciones, Rei seguro... ahora lo arruiné todo...

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

La luz me indica que ya amaneció, me levanto adolorido y cansado ¿qué paso? pequeños fragmentos invaden mi cabeza y lo recuerdo todo... yo lo maté... asesiné a Kai Hiwatari

Bajo presuroso esperando encontrarme con la policía, pero me encuentro con mi abuelo viendo las noticias

"Un accidente cobra la vida de un muchacho..."

Las escucho con atención, relatan el hecho con detalle, pero... ¿dijo accidente?

- es una lástima Takao, debes sentirte mal muchacho- escucho a mi abuelo, es cierto, él conoce a Kai- ¿cómo esta Rei?

- yo... no sé

Y nunca lo sabría

Como era un compañero de clases todos fuimos al entierro, jamás había visto a Rei así, destrozado, dolido; me sentí el ser más miserable de todo el mundo

Pasó un mes, Rei se cambió de colegio, el templo de su familia fue encargado a otros de la familia Kon y él y su familia dirigiría otro, al otro lado de Japón...

- ¿por qué no me delataste?

- dime Rei, ¿por qué?

- HABLAME POR FAVOR, NO ME SIGAS TORTURANDO- te das la vuelta y puedo ver tus ojos llorosos... entiendo, yo soy la causa de tu dolor

- adiós Takao

- ...- te veo subir al tren mientras nuestros padres se despiden, siempre los eternos amigos

El tren anuncia su partida y ahí estás tú, viendo por la ventana, ¿me ves a mi? no, claro que no, poco a poco el tren comienza a moverse, no puedo evitarlo y corro tras el, tras de ti Rei, pero el tren adquiere velocidad y ya no puedo seguirlo... te has ido

- ... adiós... mi amado Rei

Ya comprendo tu castigo, dejarme con el remordimiento de haber asesinado parte de ti y dejarme con el corazón roto al irte, al igual de como dejé el tuyo cuando maté a Hiwatari

¿Volveremos a vernos? creo que no, ¿me perdonaras algún día? creo que no, ¿volverás a ser feliz? creo que... eso lo decidirás tú, espero que seas feliz Rei, sea con quien sea

** 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Un joven pelitormenta se aleja de la estación de trenes con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la noche se hace presente en la ciudad, un joven de rasgos chinos llora la perdida de su amor mientras el tren se dirige a su destino alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad 

Ambos perdieron su amor, ambos perdieron su felicidad, ¿la volverán a encontrar algún día?... tal vez, el tiempo lo dirá

_**FIN**_


End file.
